The advantages of using phased array or multi-coil magnetic resonance (MR) coil systems to enhance magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy are well known. A situation facing the designer of such coils is the finite number of available simultaneous data acquisition channels in the host magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system. Frequently, there are only four such channels, sometimes known as receivers, available in the host MRI system.
Another issue is the time it takes to reconstruct the images from the collected data. Processing multiple channels to form a single image increases the time needed by the MRI system to process the data, by two or three-dimensional Fourier Transform techniques or other methods, and ultimately to create the final images. Another consideration is that data acquisition hardware with additional performance capabilities may only be available on one receiver, or at least on fewer than the total number of available receivers.
Reconstruction of an image from two quadrature modes of a specific phased array coil element via two separate data acquisition channels provides the best possible image signal-to-noise ratio and uniformity, as the data can always be reconstructed in the most optimum way in such a scenario. However, the use of two separate receivers for the two quadrature signals from a specific phased array coil element may cause problems with reconstruction time, or limitations due to the finite number of available receivers. Thus, there may be conditions when combining the two quadrature signals at the radio frequency (RF) level into a single signal may be most advantageous, and other times when processing the two RF signals independently via two separate data acquisition receivers may be the best scheme.
It is, therefore, an objective of the invention to provide a coil interface that allows the two quadrature magnetic resonance (MR) signals from one or more coil elements of a phased array coil system to be acquired as a single signal (combined at the radio frequency (RF) level within the coil interface) by one receiver channel of the host MRI system or as two separate RF signals by two receivers of the MRI system.
Another objective is to provide a coil interface that allows the mode of operation for the phased array coil to be remotely selected from the operator""s console of the host MRI system.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a coil interface for coupling a neurovascular coil system to a magnetic resonance (MR) system. The neurovascular coil system has an array of coils including a birdcage coil, a spine coil, and at least one neck coil, with the MR system being equipped with a number of receivers. The coil interface includes a plurality of input ports, a plurality of output ports, and an interface circuit. The plurality of input ports are for coupling to the coils of the neurovascular coil system, and the plurality of output ports for coupling to the receivers of the MR system. The interface circuit enables the input ports and output ports to be selectively interconnected, and thereby enables the neurovascular coil system to be selectively operated in (I) a neurovascular mode; (II) a high resolution brain mode; (III) a high speed brain mode; and (IV) a volume neck mode.
In a related aspect, the invention provides a neurovascular coil system for coupling to a magnetic resonance (MR) system, with the MR system being equipped with a number of receivers. The neurovascular coil system includes an array of coils, a plurality of input ports, a plurality of output ports, and an interface circuit. The array of coils includes a birdcage coil, at least one spine coil, and at least one neck coil. The birdcage coil is connected to at least one of the input ports. The at least one spine coil is connected to one of the input ports, and the at least one neck coil is connected to at least one of the input ports. The plurality of output ports are for coupling to the receivers of the MR system. The interface circuit enables the input ports and output ports to be selectively interconnected, and thereby enables the neurovascular coil system to selectively operated in (I) a neurovascular mode; (II) a high resolution brain mode; (III) a high speed brain mode; and (IV) a volume neck mode.
In another related aspect, the invention provides a method of operating a neurovascular coil system with a magnetic resonance (MR) system. The method includes the steps of: providing a plurality of input ports for coupling to the coils of the neurovascular coil system; providing a plurality of output ports for coupling to the receivers of the MR system; and selectively interconnecting the input ports and the output ports, and thereby enable the neurovascular coil system to be selectively operated in (I) a neurovascular mode; (II) a high resolution brain mode; (III) a high speed brain mode; and (IV) a volume neck mode.
In another related aspect, the invention provides a magnetic resonance (MR) system. The MR system includes a number of receivers and a neurovascular coil system, with the neurovascular coil system being operably connectable to other components of the MR system. The neurovascular coil system includes an array of coils, a plurality of input ports, a plurality of output ports, and an interface circuit. The array of coils includes a birdcage coil, at least one spine coil, and at least one neck coil. The birdcage coil is connected to at least one of the input ports. The at least one spine coil is connected to one of the input ports, and the at least one neck coil is connected to at least one of the input ports. The plurality of output ports are for coupling ot the receivers of the MR system. The interface circuit enables the input ports and output ports to be selectively interconnected, and thereby enables the neurovascular coil system to be selectively operated via the MR system in (I) a neurovascular mode; (II) a high resolution brain mode; (III) a high speed brain mode; and (IV) a volume neck mode.